Phantom Raven
by Chance Indigo
Summary: Raven transports herself from Titans Tower and somehow winds up in Danny Fenton's world. But when the evil Skulker appears, it's up to Raven to help Danny Phantom catch him before Skulker catches Danny.


Beast Boy stood in front of the hallway which was covered up with plastic trash bags on the floor. A wet film of baby oil glistened on the plastic. Beast Boy snickered and ran back. Cyborg came up behind him, a boogie board in his arms.  
  
"You sure about this, BB?" Cyborg asked. "I don't think Robin will appreciate this."  
  
"Dude, relax. As long as we clean up afterwards, he won't care."  
  
"And as long as we don't break anything. We just filed a claim with the insurance company after Slade's robots invaded Titans Tower and destroyed the place. Of course, we know who to thank for that."  
  
Beast Boy transformed into an otter and ran up to the bags, sliding on his belly down the hallway. Cyborg followed, riding the boogie board down the bags.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" he hollered.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was in her room trying to meditate.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
BANG! Cyborg crashed into the wall and snickered loudly.  
  
"Azarath, metrion..."  
  
Raven heard a crash and squeal. Cyborg must have crushed otter-Beast Boy.  
  
"No peace in this place, I swear," Raven said getting up. She went to her door and opened it to see what Cyborg and Beast Boy were up to. She stepped out and slipped, falling on her bottom. The floor had been covered with Hefty bags and moistened with something slippery. Vaseline?  
  
"Raven look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Raven looked to see a green otter sliding toward her. Beast Boy slammed into her. Then Cyborg on the board came sliding down and hit them both. All three Titans came to a halt upon crashing into the wall.  
  
"Get off of me." Raven used her powers to lift Beast Boy and Cyborg into the air and roughly plopped them down away from her. Beast Boy became human again.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to meditate, but it's a little difficult when two idiots keep slamming into the walls."  
  
"come on Rae," said Cyborg. "Lighten up. I'll let you ride my boogie board!"  
  
"No," said Raven. "Just stop what you're doing and we can all get along just fine." she looked down. "I hope you guys didn't get Vaseline on the rug. Robin'll kill you."  
  
"Fine," said BB. "We'll get this cleaned up."  
  
Raven went back to her quarters. She picked up a fallen black candle, peeled off the Hot Topic clearance tag and lit it. She sat Indian-style and began her mantra.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."  
  
It didn't last 5 minutes. Cy and BB were laughing. Raven ignored them.  
  
She heard Starfire squeal with delight as she slid down the hallway.  
  
"I swear..."  
  
The laughter was cut short by Robin's screaming.  
  
"What..what is this!? I just had the carpet changed after the robot inavasion! Look at that, there's Vaseline seeping through!"  
  
"It's baby oil," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Baby oil?" said Starfire. "I was not aware that Earth infants could provide oil."  
  
Silence. then laughter.  
  
"No! That's not where baby oil comes from, Star!" Robin was giggling.  
  
"That's it," Raven said. She blew out the candle and concentrated, opening a portal in the air.  
"I'm going to a quieter place. I need about 2 hours away from those guys."  
  
Raven had one foot in the hole when a sudden laugh from Starfire spooked her. Raven screamed as she tripped in the portal.  
  
She floated further down a swirly black background until she was spit out into what looked like a high school. But she wasn't in Jump City High.  
  
Raven brushed herself off and walked around. She had wound up in an empty field. A banner on the wall read : Casper High Ravens.  
  
"Definitely not in Jump City," said Raven. "Or Gotham or Metropolis."  
  
Suddenly, a large silver ghost with green hair raced by. He looked like some sort of punk/warrior dressed in black with silver armor on parts of his body. Anyway, Raven ran after him. Even if she wasn't home, she was still a Titan and had to do her part to protect innocent bystanders. Then the boy appeared. A 14-year-old in a white and red ringer T-shirt and blue jeans. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. Raven tried to stop him.  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
But the boy ignored her. The ghost and boy rounded a corner. Raven couldn't see them, but she heard a voice shout "I'm going ghost!" followed by punching sounds. When she turned the corner, she saw the large silver ghost and another ghost. The new one had a black and white suit and snow white hair with glowing green eyes. Raven decided it would be best to stop the weaker of the two.  
  
"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"  
  
A black forcefield wrapped around the smaller ghost. The larger one saw his chance and escaped. The remaining ghost wriggled and tried to free himself.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Who are you?" Raven demanded.  
  
"Put me down, now!" The ghost wriggled.  
  
"You're a villain," she replied calmly. "I don't know where I am, but it's still my job to make sure someone like you doesn't hurt anyone else."  
  
The ghost quit squirming. "Me, a villain? Oh boy have you got it wrong, girl!" He started laughing. "The OTHER ghost, Skulker, was the bad guy. But thanks to you, he got away."  
  
Raven released the ghost. He floated to the ground. Suddenly, he transformed back to a human--the kid with black hair and the ringer shirt.  
  
Raven took a step back. "You!?"  
  
The ghost kid rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah. About that..."  
  
"How on earth..."  
  
"I guess I'd better introduce myself. I'm Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom when I'm going ghost. I...I had a little accident in my parents' lab and ever since, I've been able to turn into a ghost on command."  
  
"Woa."  
  
"And what about you?" Danny asked. "You oughta explain to me why you can restrain people without touching them. And what's with the blue cape? Even my friend, Sam isn't as gothy as you."  
  
"I'm not too comfortable explaining about my past. But I guess I do owe you an explanation. I'm Raven, and I live with a band of adolescent heroes called the Teen Titans. I came from a place called Azarath. My mother was a human, but I can thank my father for my powers. He was a demon."  
  
"So you're a half-a too."  
  
Raven did not look amused. "A what-a?"  
  
Danny continued. "A half-a. That's what the other ghosts call me. You know since I'm half ghost, half human. I go through a lot because I deal with issues from two different worlds. I thought maybe since you're half human, half demon..."  
  
"I wish I could take a lighthearted perspective on my bloodlines as you have," Raven began. "But unfortunately, being a 'half-a' has been anything but fun and games. Not only did my father's genetics give me mind-powers, but I also have to watch my emotions lest they get out of hand. If I feel too much...well things can get ugly. Very ugly."  
  
"I'm sorry." Danny looked down at his shoes. "If it's any consolation, ever since I became half ghost, I've also been responsible for capturing loose ghosts and taking them back to the Ghost zone. So it's really no picnic for me either."  
  
"I can imagine," said Raven. She smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Danny Phantom...the heck kind of name's that? Sounds like some sort of superhero name."  
  
Danny cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
Just then, Danny saw Lancer patroling the field in the distance. "I have to get back to class!" Danny sprinted away. "It was nice meeting you, Raven!"  
  
"Yeah. Same to you."  
  
Raven knew that she could just open up another portal and get home lickety split. But something told her to stay.  
  
"Danny had a tough time with that ghost. I better stick around for a bit. In case he needs a hand."  
  
Raven floated up to the roof of the school and spent the rest of the afternoon meditating without interruption.  
  
Meanwhile, Skulker had been spying on Raven and Danny.  
  
"If she can get nasty when she's upset, then she may be the key to getting Danny Phantom. If I can harness her powers, then I'll have Phantom for my collection in no time!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
When the last bell rang, Danny and his two friends, Sam and Tuck ran out along with a slew of other students eager to get home.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Sam was saying. "You met this girl, and she appeared out of nowhere and was wearing, of all things, a jet leotard and a dark blue cape?"  
  
"Yeah," said Danny. "But she's really not normal. She's a hero from another place."  
  
"A hero?" said Tuck. "What kind of a hero can she be if she made you screw up on catching Skulker?"  
  
"I thought Danny was the one posing a threat."  
  
All 3 of them turned to see Raven standing behind them.  
  
"Oh! Raven, this is Sam and Tuck. Sam and Tuck, this is Raven."  
  
"Charmed," said Raven without smiling.  
  
"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," said Sam.  
  
"You're one to talk," replied Raven. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
Sam felt an angry outburst surging inside her. But it vanished and was replaced by a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ha! You're all right, Raven."  
  
Raven managed a wry smile.  
  
"So what's up, Raven?" asked Danny.  
  
"I've just been around watching to see if that other ghost appears."  
  
"Hey, man," said Tuck. "Danny can handle Skulker without oustide help."  
  
"Maybe," said Raven. "But I still want to stick around to see if Skulker comes back."  
  
"You don't have to," said Danny.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"All right. You can hang out at my place for a bit," said Danny.  
  
Raven levitated up to Danny's room from the outside, carrying Danny in her arms.  
  
"We're doing this again because...?"  
  
"Because," Danny explained. "My parents aren't exactly...normal."  
  
"I fight monsters and villains bent on insanity on a day to day basis. My friends are either half-robot, or an alien, or able to turn into any animal on command. NOTHING is normal for me."  
  
"Yeah, but my parents are annoying and weird."  
  
Right on cue, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton burst into Danny's room.  
  
"Jeez!" snapped Danny. "Don't you ever knock!"  
  
"There's no time for knocking when a ghost is on the loose!" said Mr. Fenton.  
  
"There's no ghost in here," said Danny.  
  
"But you do have a friend!" said Mrs. Fenton delightfully.  
  
Mr. Fenton noticed Raven for the first time. "Oh! And you are?"  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Raven?" said Mrs. Fenton. "That seems like a better name for a bird than a girl."  
  
Raven shrugged. "I like my name."  
  
"So it's Raven...?" said Mrs. Fenton.  
  
"Just Raven. And nothing more."  
  
The Fenton's persistant questoning was making Danny frustrated and edgy. Though he was amazed that Raven didn't seem on the verge of snapping back at them.  
  
"Raven, would you like to get out of here and go to the park or something?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
They got up and walked out. Raven nodded to the Fentons. "Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton...nice meeting you."  
  
When Danny and Raven were out the door, Mr. Fenton began to think.  
  
"Hmm...Pale skin, weird name, and no surname. This could mean only one thing. Raven is a GHOST! And she's after my son!"  
  
Jazz came in the room. "Let it go, Dad. Danny's friend is NOT a ghost! Can't you see that Danny's made a new friend? Don't you want him to socialize with other kids besides Sam and Tucker?"  
  
"Jazz is right, Jack," sais Mrs. Fenton. "She's a bit weird, but I don't think she's a ghost."  
  
"Fine," said Mr. Fenton. "But the first sign of ghostness from that Raven, and I'm gonna get midieval on her..."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danny and Raven walked around the park eating shaved ice. Blue coconut for Danny and tiger's blood for Raven.  
  
"Thanks for the cone, Danny. I'm really not used to eating much else besides pizza and herbal tea."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Just then, Danny saw a wisp of his breath escape from his mouth. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" said Raven.  
  
"He's here."  
  
Skulker came lumbering out from behind some trees.  
  
"I'm going ghost!" Danny changed instantly and tossed his sno-cone aside. Raven dropped hers and pulled her hood over her head.  
  
"So, Danny Phantom and Raven. We meet at last."  
  
"Not for long, Skulker," said Danny. "I'm a little busy."  
  
Danny lunged at Skulker, but Skulker dodged him.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
Raven shot black enrgy blasts at Skulker. He jumped onto a tree branch. Raven shot the branch causing it to tear from the trunk. Skulker jumped down. He ran til he had Raven standing under the broken branch.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
With a loud snap, the branch fell and struck her, knocking her out cold. Skulker picked her up and carried her off.  
  
"No!" cried Danny. "You leave her alone!"  
  
Danny flew at Skulker but was knocked to the ground by a punch from the large ghost. He placed a heavy boot on Danny's chest and pressed down hard. Danny heaved.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Phantom. I'll let her go if you come with me."  
  
Danny went intangible and escaped from Skulker's boot. But Skulker had anticipated that. He tossed a pair of glowing green cuffs that latched onto Danny's wrists and ankles. Danny could not escape.  
  
"What'll it be, Danny Phantom?"  
  
"Let Raven go."  
  
Skulker dropped her carelessly to the ground and attached a glowing green chain to Danny's handcuffs.  
  
"Bye, Raven."  
  
Skulker yanked the chain, signaling Danny to get a move on. They disappeared into the distance.  
  
Raven woke up when she felt a splash of cold water hit her face.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"No. It's Tucker and me," Said Sam.  
  
"Where's Danny?" asked Tucker. "He was supposed to e-mail me the homework but he never did."  
  
"Skulker, must have him," said Raven standing up.  
  
"Don't!" said Sam holding her down. "You've got a lump the size of a goose egg on your head!"  
  
"You need to see a doctor," added Tucker.  
  
Raven brushed Sam's hands away. She raised her right hand over the lump and focused until a black force went over the lump. Within seconds, the swollen knob was no more.  
  
"I'm my own doctor," said Raven.  
  
"Woa," said Sam and Tucker.  
  
Raven began to run. Sam and Tucker's footsteps followed her.  
  
"We'll help!" said Tucker.  
  
"Fine! Just hurry up!" snapped Raven. "Who knows what that guy wants with Danny."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danny was tossed into a cage in Skulker's lair in an abandoned house on the lower east side of town. Skulker beamed at his newest acquisition.  
  
"It took months but I finally have the half-ghost half-human hybrid," said Skulker. "This calls for a celebration."  
  
Danny just stared at the floor of his cage. So this is it. No more fighting ghosts or going to school. "I'm just going to rot in this place forever."  
  
Skulker had opned a bottle of some glowing red liquid and was drinking straight from the container.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
The bottle burst, leaving Skulker dripping with red ooze.  
  
"You."  
  
"Don't you know it's disgusting to drink straight from the bottle?" Raven bristled. "I should know. I live with two boys who drink straight from the milk carton."  
  
Skulker whipped out a chain and began to swing it at her. Raven dodged it, moving quickly.  
  
"Hold still, you little...!"  
  
Raven shot a black blast at him, knocking the chain from his hand. Then she encased Skulker in a black forcefield. He squirmed. but couldn't get out. Raven ran to Danny's cage.  
  
"I'll get you out."  
  
"Skulker has the key...."  
  
"I don't need keys. Brace yourself. Azarath...."  
  
Skulker had hit Raven with the end of a rod. She wasn't knocked out, but her head felt like it was about to split open. The large ghost raised the rod again. Raven turned to face him.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Raven now had 4 glowing red eyes. She bared her teeth and began to grow taller. Black tentacles began to wisp out from under her cloak.  
  
"No way..." Skulker was rearing up and backing away from the demon in front of him.  
  
"You're making me angry," growled Raven in a hoarse voice. "And you won't like me when I'm angry."  
  
Skulker swung the rod at her. A black tentacle grabbed it and snapped it in two like a matchstick. Another tentacle grabbed Skulker and began to slam him on the floor. Raven grinned with immense satisfaction as the burly ghost cried out in pain with each smack.  
  
Meanwhile, Danny managed to free himself with the key that fell from skulker's belt after Raven slammed him. He opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker away from Raven and into the tube.  
  
"Got him. How do you like them apples?" Danny grinned.  
  
Raven didn't share his enthusiasm. She was angrier because Danny had taken away her outlet for venting her anger. She turned on Danny.  
  
"I wasn't finished with him!"  
  
She rushed up to Danny and lashed out.  
  
"No!" Danny ducked, avoiding the swing. "Raven! Calm down! It's over! Raven!"  
  
But Raven ignored him. She cornered him and grabbed him with a tentacle.  
  
"Don't be like this, Raven," Danny reasoned with her. "Control yourself!"  
  
Raven began to squeeze Danny. Suddenly, Danny became human again. His hair went from white to black. His eyes from green to blue.  
  
"Raven. I'm asking you. Remember who you are."  
  
When Raven saw Danny Fenton pleading in her grip, she stopped. Her mind flashed back to earlier events: Leaving Titan's Tower, arriving at Casper High and meeting a skinny kid with jeans and a ringer shirt. How he took her home and stayed with her until Skulker took him away.  
  
"You came back to save me. Don't ruin it by doing something you'll regret."  
  
Raven blinked and her red eyes vanished. Two indigo eyes reappeared. She shrank and released Danny. Her tentacles disappeared under her cloak.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Danny...I uh..." she said in a croaky voice. "I'm sorry." For once, she almost looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Raven sat down. How could she have let herself go like that? She felt two arms hold her. She hugged Danny back.  
  
"It's all right." Danny held her till Sam and Tucker burst in. Tuck was holding one of Jack's ghost trackers.  
  
"You need to leave now!" Said Tuck. "Someone complained about the noise and the cops are on the way!"  
  
"Let's go," said Danny. The Sam and Tuck ran off with Danny and Raven flying up ahead. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danny had just finished releasing Skulker into the Ghost Zone from the Fenton Thermos. Raven was placing Jack's ghost tracker on a shelf in the Fenton's lab.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order," said Danny.  
  
"Then, it's time for me to go," Raven said opening up a black portal in mid-air.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"I have to," she explained. "I need to get back to the Titans."  
  
Raven had one foot in the hole when Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven."  
And he kissed her. She kissed him back, enjoying the moment. Raven smiled at him.  
  
"Danny Phantom, you truly are a hero."  
  
"No I'm not. You saved me."  
  
"But you gave yourself up to Skulker to save me. And you also were able to stand up to me when I was ready to crush you to a pulp. As far as I'm concerned, you're doing a bang-up job, kid."  
  
Raven disappeared into the black hole which vanished shortly.  
  
"Teen Titan, go," said Danny before he went upstairs into the house.  
  
Raven was spit out of the wormhole and into her bedroom. She landed on the bed with a thud.  
"What a trip. I need a drink."  
  
She steppd out into the hallway and went to the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mess had been cleaned up, and the carpet was damp but clean. Raven went to the kitchen and boiled water in a pot for herbal tea. The other Titans were sitting down to supper. Robin stood up when he saw Raven.  
  
"Raven? Have you been holed up in your room this whole time?"  
  
"You could say that." The water was ready. Raven poured it into a mug and added tea leaves.  
  
"Rae, me and Cy are really sorry about messing around outside your room," apologized Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah," added Cyborg. "When Robin saw how upset you were, he made us clean up and shampoo the carpet."  
  
Starfire stood up with her plate. "Tell me Raven, what did you do this whole time?"  
  
Raven shrugged and sipped her tea.  
  
"You feeling all right?" asked Beast Boy. "What happened to you?"  
  
Raven's mouth shifted, as if she wanted to smile but couldn't. She drank deeply from her cup before replying, "I just had a very good day. And nothing more." 


End file.
